Sadly Stuck
by GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: What is Will Scarlet up to now a days? Answer, nothing good. A short, little, angst filled fic focusing on Will's present state of affairs.
**Authors Note:** So this was a ask on my Tumblr page, just a little something focusing around Will Scarlet. It's short, and just a little insight on his present state of affairs and the tragedy that became this great character on this show.

* * *

He's feel a little...lost now a days.

Storybrooke has never really been his home, and neither had Wonderland. Even the Enchanted Forest, where he was born and raised, never felt quite right.

(A quiet part of him whispers that she had always been his home. But she's gone now)

Will had thought maybe, just maybe, Belle could have helped fill the glaring hole of loneliness in him. And maybe, had things turned out differently, she could have.

(Lazy afternoons watching her work in the library while he drank tea, nursing his hangover. Helping her clean and sort out the Pawnshop, enjoying the sound of her voice explaining the different magical items. Her being so comfortable amidst the band of Merry Men, laughing at their jokes, making some of her own, dancing around the fire, and throwing her had back in endless joy and laughter).

But it was not meant to be.

He doesn't exactly feel angry when he sees her walking down the street with her husband. Nor jealous when he sees her protruding belly. Belle had never really been his, and he had never really been hers. So how could he ever truly be bitter over it? If anything, he just feels sad. Sad that he almost had that happiness with another. Sad that he'll probably never have it again. Sad that no matter how much he'll try to rediscover it, it will always be out of his reach.

So Will is sad, and lonely, and doesn't really know what to do.

He can't leave this blasted town (what is it you'll turn into now a days? a toad? tissue? crooked traffic sign?) but he can't stand to be in it either. If he is in a sociable mood, his days will be spent with the Merry Men. Hiking aimlessly through the forest, having pissing contests over better shots, laughing over glory days long passed. Sometimes, if the heroes are paying attention to them that day, they'll engage in some noble task. But those days and far and in between, and they are barely given a thanks once the task is completed (or even when one of them is turned into a blasted Flying Monkey for Pete's sake). Robin is gone more and more, till he's barely ever around, his days now spent with said (selfish) heroes (Bloody turn coat). Need a babysitter, though, or protect Roland from whatever bloody villain is stopping by for tea-oh, then you'll see Robin.

Will fins his days with the Merry Men dwindling fewer and fewer.

So when he's not with them, he's not really doing anything. Stealing, per usual, to survive from day to day. Trying to charm Granny into a free meal or convince her the money he is using isn't nicked (it always is). The Rabbit Hole has become more a home then he would ever care to admit. And yet, it's the only place he feels even the tad bit comfortable. Dark corners, blaring music, endless drinks, and faces who didn't care to know your name and didn't care for you to know theirs.

It's home, when he is too tired to deny it, and it's home, when he is in too much denial to admit it.

Will wants to leave-oh, how he wants to leave-but even when he faces that troublesome thought, he doesn't know where he would exactly go? Back to Wonderland? No-never there. The Enchanted Forest would probably be just as bad as here. Sometimes, when he feels foolish and stupidly hopeful and drunk, always drunk, he thinks to go to England, to find Alice and Cyrus and maybe see if he can be happy with them. To be the whacky fun Uncle to their children, the best friend and partner in crime to Alice, and see if he could be something to Cyrus (he's sure he could, hes always been a lovable kind of person).

Foolish, though. Such foolish thoughts. That happiness would be short lived, painful when it came to the point he would be more a hindrance then a help, when whacky fun Uncle turned into pathetic clingy drunk one.

Will frowns down at hiss amber colored drink.

No where to go, though desperate to leave. Stuck in more ways than one.

He's Will Scarlet, and he supposes he'll survive, one way or another. He always does.


End file.
